[unreadable] Biomedical imaging, such as fluorescence microscopy and autoradiography, constantly raises the bar for sensitivity and spatial and temporal resolution of imaging detectors. Many advanced detectors used in biomedical imaging, including intensified CCD cameras, utilize microchannel plates (MCPs), which are solidstate electron multipliers, to intensify weak images. In comparison with other detection concepts, MCP's often provide the most favorable combination of sensitivity, spatial and temporal resolution. However, further improvements in performance/cost ratio of imaging detectors are hindered by the inherent limitations of conventional glass MCP technology. [unreadable] [unreadable] In this project, we propose to develop an alternative approach for fabricating MCPs from micromachined anodic alumina ceramics. The unique nanoscale morphology of this material enables its high aspect ratio micromachining, and provides opportunities for tailoring its properties. In Phase I we aim to demonstrate the feasibility of ceramic MCPs with biased channels, high resolution, high open area ratio and high temperature processing capabilities inaccessible with glass MCPs. The proposed approach could overcome the limitations of conventional technology and enable a new generation of image intensifies and detectors for biomedical imaging. Other applications include detectors for analytical and scientific instruments, research in astronomy and physics, as well as for night-vision devices for law enforcement, military and consumer markets. [unreadable] [unreadable]